Vs. Breloom
Vs. Breloom is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 6/7/2016. Story May: Wow! You’re a coordinator?! May is sitting with Brendan, Ian, Wingull, Misty and Max at a booth in the Pokémon Center, fawning over Brendan. Brendan: That’s right. My skills are so far above the others, they might as well just pack up and go home. May: That’s amazing! Max: Do you even know what a coordinator is? May: (Smiling) Not a clue! Brendan does an anime fall, when Drew walks over. Drew: If you’d like, I’d be interested in telling you all about it over dinner. May blushes staring at Drew, as she stands up enthusiastically. May: Would I?! Yes! May hops over the table, walking arm in arm with Drew. Brendan gets back up, infuriated. Brendan: No! How dare that cheapskate steal the girl I was hitting on! Ooh, I’m going to kick his butt in this contest! Misty: Yeah, yeah. Good luck with that. That guy is better than you in almost every aspect. Max: HIs control and ability is at a high level. Brendan: Yeah? Well, I will win this time. Cause I have a secret weapon. End Scene Vivian is standing on the stage, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy on the judge panel. Ian, Misty and Max are in the audience. Vivian: Welcome, everyone, to the Fallabor Contest! Today, we have a wide array of coordinators prepared to show their stuff for you today! Today, we have three judges with us! First, the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta! One of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, our very own Nurse Joy! And now, I present to you our first coordinator of the day! A Grumpig uses Psychic to juggle Pokéblocks, while a Zangoose uses Swords Dance. Dugtrio Digs out of the ground, as Raichu releases a Thunder attack. Stantler stands up on its hind legs, as a Snubbull uses Roar. Brendan is the next to walk onto the stage. Brendan: Without further adieu, Numel! Don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Numel. Numel: Numel. Max: Numel? Misty: That’s the secret weapon he’s going with? This will be a flop. Ian keeps focused on the field, as Brendan smirks. Brendan: Start with Ember! Numel: (Bellowing) Nu! Numel shakes his body, as an Ember fire tower shoots out of the hump on his back. Brendan: Now, Amnesia! Numel’s head glows purple, as he stops Ember, looking around as if confused on what was happening. Numel: Nu? The crowd laughs at this, Misty and Max looking at each other in reserve. Max: What? So, he’s canceling his attacks? Brendan: Now, use Flame Charge! Numel looks back at Brendan, tilting his head. Numel: Nu? Brendan: (Being playful) Aw! Don’t tell me you forgot that one too! Vivian: And there’s Brendan’s unique style! Their Amnesia made it forget a different move! Misty: I didn’t think that TM worked to teach Numel that move? Ian: Which is why he used that there. They think that it forgot with Amnesia, instead of not being able to use the move. A worthwhile risk in the appeal, but could be a problem in the battle round. Brendan: Now, Magnitude! Numel stands up on his hind legs and stomps the ground, releasing a medium power Magnitude. The stadium shakes, as the crowd cheers. Vivian: And a riveting performance from Brendan! And now, we have our next contestant! From LaRousse City, it’s Drew! Drew walks onto the field, as Drew brushes the bangs out of his face. May releases a fangirl scream, appearing next to Misty and Max. May: EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH-YEAH! GO DREW! Max: When did you get here? Drew: Well, I can’t let my fans down. Go, Breloom! Drew tosses a Pokéball up, choosing Breloom. Breloom: Breloom! Drew: Seed Bomb, let’s go! Breloom opens its mouth, a large green seed forming. Breloom fires Seed Bomb into the sky, it shining through the light. Drew: Now, Sky Uppercut! Breloom stretches its arm up into the sky, claw glowing blue as it hits the Seed Bomb, causing it to explode in the air. It releases sparkles from the explosion, dazzling the crowd. Vivian: And amazing! Showing off Breloom’s unique abilities as well as making a beautiful combination! What a spectacular performance by Drew! In the staging area, Brendan is pouting after seeing Drew’s performance. Brendan: (Mockingly) What a spectacular performance by Drew! (Back to normal) Yeah right. I could’ve done such a mediocre appeal. Drew: Yet you didn’t. Brendan turns, seeing Drew. Drew: You went with a pathetic flimsy one. Barely any content in it. Your appeal was focused on your Pokémon forgetting what it was supposed to do. Vivian: (On TV) And now, for the results from the appeal round are in! The TV shows the images of those moving on to the second round. Drew is at the top, while Brendan hits fifth. Brendan: Ha! Not bad for a flimsy performance! Drew: Doesn’t matter. You’re still going to lose. End Scene Numel hits Snubbull with Magnitude, Breloom dashes in to punch Stantler with Mach Punch. Dugtrio hits Raichu with Mud Bomb, and Grumpig tosses Zangoose with Psychic. Breloom defeats Dugtrio with Seed Bomb, while Numel uses Amnesia to protect itself from Grumpig’s Psychic. It is at the final stage, it being between Brendan and Drew. Brendan: Alright! You and me in the finals! Drew: Just so you know in advance, Amnesia won’t protect Numel from any of Breloom’s attacks. It only protects from Special attacks, while all of Breloom’s moves are Physical. Brendan: Huh. Thanks for the warning! Vivian: And some good sportsmanship between our competitors! I have a feeling this will be a great final battle! 5 minutes on the clock, and begin! Drew: Go, Breloom! Drew throws the Pokéball, choosing Breloom. Breloom: Breloom! Brendan: Numel, don’t fail me now! Brendan chooses Numel. Numel: Numel. Brendan: Ember! Drew: Mach Punch! Numel charges Ember, when Breloom stretches its arm, its fist glowing with blue energy. It punches Numel from a distance, turning Numel’s head from the impact, him shooting Ember towards Vivian. Vivian sidesteps, as Brendan’s points drop drastically. Brendan: Fast. Then, how about a Magnitude! Drew: Sky Uppercut. Numel stands on his hind legs, as Breloom stretches its other arm, claw glowing as it skims over the ground. It then shoots upwards, hitting Numel’s body while he’s still off the ground. Numel is launched into the air, as Breloom fires a Seed Bomb. Numel hits the ground, Brendan’s points dropping. Numel stands, slightly struggling. Brendan: Amnesia! Numel’s head glows purple, as he stands up straight, forgetting the pain. Numel: Nu? Drew’s points drop. Drew: Still doesn’t matter. Breloom, use Rock Tomb! Breloom lifts its arms in the air, as several rocks form circling around it. Breloom fires the Rock Tomb at Numel, him taking it head on. Brendan’s points drop again, over halfway down. Drew: How’d you like that? I taught Breloom Rock Tomb utilizing TM39. Brendan: Hypocrite! Criticizing me for using a TM, then using one yourself! Max: Oh, man! Misty: Using Numel was a mistake. He’s not going to last much longer at this rate! May: Whoo-hoo! Go, Drew! Brendan: Last shot. Numel, use Flame Charge! Numel: Nu? Brendan groans, as the crowd laughs. Brendan’s points drop slightly. Vivian: And it looks like Numel has still forgotten Flame Charge. And right now, that is costing him! Brendan: Come on, Numel! I need you to pick it up here! This is our last chance! Flame Charge! Numel: (Bellows) Nuuuuuu! Numel lifts a foot, and begins stomping it into the ground repeatedly, a cloud of dust rising up. Numel shoots out of the dust, body encased in fire as he goes for Flame Charge. Brendan: (In awe) It worked! Drew: Heh. No matter. Mach Punch! Breloom stretches its arm, its Mach Punch crashing with Numel’s Flame Charge. Numel skids back, as both coordinators lose points. Brendan: Again! Flame Charge! Drew: Seed Bomb! Numel stomps the ground again, as Breloom fires Seed Bomb. Numel dashes forward, the Seed Bomb hitting empty space where Numel was. Numel strikes Breloom with Flame Charge hard, Breloom being knocked over. Drew’s points drop drastically. Drew: No way! Max: Alright! Whenever Flame Charge is used successfully, it raises the user’s speed! Ian: Even with that, that speed increase was way too drastic. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Numel. Pokédex: Numel’s ability is Simple. This ability doubles the stat increases received by moves. So if Defense Curl raises a Pokémon’s Defense by one, then the ability Simple would raise it two stages. If Swords Dance, which raises Attack by two stages is used, then Simple raises its Attack by four stages. Max: Numel had that kind of potential?! Ian: Brendan might’ve bought the best TM for Numel, to fully use that ability. Drew: If your speed’s going up, then we’ll just have to slow it down. Rock Tomb! Breloom forms Rock Tomb in the air, as it fires them at Numel. Brendan watches the Rock Tomb, spotting their trajectories. Brendan: Left, right, up, down, A, B, zigzag! Numel dashes, seemingly skating across the ground to dodge. It goes left to dodge a rock, then right. He goes forward to cause a boulder to go overhead, then moves backwards. He moves his head left to dodge one, then moves his head to the right. He then zigzags through, stopping right in front of Breloom, startling it. Drew: No hits?! Brendan: Ember! Numel shoots Ember from his mouth, hitting Breloom at point blank. Breloom tumbles back, as the buzzer sounds. Vivian: That’s it! Time’s up! And after a close match, the winner is! They look up at the scoreboard, seeing Brendan’s score was just a sliver above Drew’s. Vivian: Is Brendan! Brendan managed to make a last minute comeback and dazzle us all! Brendan: We won? We won! Brendan runs onto the field, hugging Numel. Brendan: You did it, Numel! I’m so proud of you! Numel: (Smiling) Numel. At the awards ceremony, Mr. Contesta gives Brendan the Lilycove ribbon, him marveling over it. Brendan: Alright! I won the Lilycove Ribbon! Misty: I don’t think I’ve ever held my breath as much as I did on that match. Max: I still can’t believe he won. I was beginning to think that TM was a fake. Ian: TM, huh? Might be something to look into. Even so, that match gave me an idea of a new move to teach. Main Events * Brendan's Numel masters Flame Charge. * Numel's ability is revealed to be Simple. * Brendan wins the Lilycove Ribbon. * Drew reveals a Breloom. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Misty * Max * May * Drew * Vivian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Coordinators Pokémon * Numel (Brendan's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Breloom (Drew's) * Grumpig * Zangoose * Dugtrio * Raichu * Stantler * Snubbull Trivia * The coordinator with Grumpig is based off Kelly, the main rival at the Lilycove Contest in the anime. * Drew's Breloom was inspired by Kenny's Breloom from the Diamond and Pearl series of the anime. * Drew using a TM on Breloom is to show how he thinks Brendan has good ideas, though he'll never say them, and he's labeled a hypocrite for it. * This is Brendan's first contest win with a Pokémon besides his Spinda. * Brendan gives a video game combo that is based off the Konami Code. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan